bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3688
Sesame Street: 3688 Plot: Telly Starts A Doo-Wop Group Air Date: December 31, 1997 Season: Season 29 (1997-1998) Sponsors: O, 1 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Mr. Handford listen to a record he and his old singing group put out. In a flashback, we see Mr. Handford, in his youth, and his group singing their hit, “You Are the Only One for Me”. Back in the present, Telly gets inspired and wants to create his own singing group, with the name “Telly and the Triangles” already in mind. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of 1s chant, "We're the number 1!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo explains the importance of sleep, but the audience won't stop applauding and let him sleep afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs form numbers from 1 to 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's the Shpritzer Honker Splasher Sprinkler Tweeter Squirt," the wettest musical instrument. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Campers don't want to play ring toss with Zork, until their counselor reminds them about being judgmental. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly rings his triangle outside Oscar’s can, bringing him outside. He asks Oscar if he’d like to join his band, but he declines, since he’s already in his own band: Four Grouches Named Moe and Oscar. When the four Moes arrive, they sing “Big Bad Mess” for Telly. They invite him to be in the band, but Telly also declines and sets off as the band continues rehearsal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An opera house is full when an operatic tenor sings, but it becomes empty when his partner (of lesser musical talent) attempts to sing. On their way home, the tenor and his partner become stuck on the freeway, where the lanes are full - but all it takes to make them empty is some bad singing. Artist: Gene Barretta |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Simple Pleasures" by Bobby McFerrin is played over footage of a girl trying to play frisbee with a dog on the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lady receives a letter O in the mail, which promptly rolls around her living room. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnast twirls ribbons to form the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Soul O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Zoe demonstrate "inside" and "outside"; Cookie takes a cookie outside of the box, and puts it inside his mouth and tummy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A red scribble demonstrates out and in. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Gabi and Baby Bear are about to play baseball when Telly rushes to them and gives them his pitch. He has them envision them performing one of their hits, “Mary Had a Triangle”. However, his friends would rather play baseball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a triangle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Imagine That", a song about imagining things that he'd like to be. First, he imagines that he's a knight in shining armor who battles a dragon. Then he imagines being a sailor crossing the sea. Finally, he decides that he's happy being himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A zydeco band plays "Allons a Lafayette" while people dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly tries to convince his friends to be in his band, but Baby Bear, Big Bird and Gabi would rather sing about porridge, birdseed and caterpillars (respectively). The group then argues over their problem. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hands embrace the words LOVE. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Rosita explain the concept of "love" in 15 seconds. Grover exasperates about the assignment, but Rosita intervenes just in time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Skin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo thinks that Whoopi's skin is a very pretty brown. Whoopi likes Elmo's soft red fur. Elmo admires Whoopi's bouncy hair, too. Elmo suggests that they trade, but Whoopi says that they can't -- it doesn't come off. But even if she could trade, she wouldn't want to. She likes her skin and her hair, and she wants to keep it. Elmo says that he wants to keep his fur, too. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Esme's wooden clown breaks, and she is about to throw it away, when it suggests she use glue to fix it. Artist: Lisa Crafts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Papermaking Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Handford inspects the yelling, and Telly blames him for it for giving him the idea. Mr. Hanford has them cooperate and sing a song about the things they each love in harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A seal and a bear fight over a circus ball, but learn to cooperate. Artist: Frank Gresham |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: HAT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: AT words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a film of how pan dulce, Mexican bread, is made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting from 10-0 (Latin rhythm) (Spanish dub) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wilma Wiggins makes the very best of a very silly situation by hiccoughing her way through an opera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Leon Redbone sings "Have You Ever." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In front of a crowd of street patrons (including Elmo, Papa Bear, Bert and Ernie), Mr. Handford presents the singing group now known as “Telly and the Triangle, Porridge, Birdseed and Caterpillar Lovers”, who sing a doo-wop song about the things they love. Mr. Handford announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide